Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put the proposal in the 'following deadline' section. The creation and or use of Concentration Camps be considered comparable to WMD usage By UN Law, a WMD includes anything which can cause excessive damage to people or the environment. Due to their nature, concentration camps, death camps and 'reeducation' camps also would fit part of this criteria and should be punished comparably harshly. *Dalania for *Novak against *Landland for *AAC for *UP for No confidence vote against UNEC for abuse of power and not involving Dr horrible before isuing edicts. *Kaneland for *Amun-Seth against *AAC against *UP against *Landland abstain *Novak against - The UNEC needs 2/3 of its members to approve,' there is no obligation mentioned anywhere to consult the third member if 2 are already in agreement -this is intentional as it allows the UNEC to do its job in the absense of a member - you are voting aginst the very mechanism of the UNEC itself' **'There is always the chance that the third member could convince another or both members to take a different course of action. - Solomon' *Stahl Federaion for *Shaderia: Abstain, I think this needs some ammendments. Should the issue be urgent and the other person shows no sign of being available anytime soon then a decision can be made in the absence, however, for all other things I think 24 hours should be given for the other member to be consulted. No army can pass through a UNAT territory without first gaining UN permission *AAC for *UP for *Novak for *AS for *Dalania for Make Lupaia a UNAT *Stahl Federation Abstain *AAC for, but the only fair way for this to happen would be if the UN invaded it. *AS for *Novak for *UP abstain *Shaderia: For *Lupaia for, with caveat: the Conclave may be forewarned of any extreme actions taken on their behalf and may return the country to their leadership should they return. *Landland Abstain *Kaneland: Against. This is another misuse oftaxpayer money. *Dalania stance is the same as Lupaia's Make Stahl a UNAT *AAC for *Kaneland Agianst *Landland - against *Stahl Federation against *UP abstain *AS abstain *Shaderia: Against *Novak abstain *Dalania against Make AAC a UNAT *Stahl Federation for *AAC against *UP against *AS abstain *Landland For *Novak against *Kaneland: For *Dalania Against Re-Englishifying of Telford *Landland for *Stahl Federation for *kaneland: For *AAC against *UP against *AS against *Shaderia: For *Novak against *Dalania - for, as an option, down to individuals Germanification of Paramoria *Landland for *Stahl Federation for *AAC against *UP against *Shaderia: For, he's basically hitler anyway *AS for. This would amuse me greatly. *Kaneland: For *Novak for *Dalania against The right of Patrice Wilson to a fair trial *Landland for *Stahl Federation for *AS abstain *AAC for *UP for *Novak for *Kaneland: FOR *Shaderia: For *Dalania for All trials should be fair, civilised and take all of the facts into consideration, it is a basic human right. It would happen automatically in all UN countries. For major trials there would be a page created. Prosecutor would list their arguments, defence would list theirs, neutral party (or UNEC) would look over the evidence and decide on what to do. *Shaderia for *AAC against *UP abstain. How would this happen? *AS against. Whilst we don't oppose fair trails, making 'all' trails this way is not a good idea. We refuse, for example, to give Masher the chance to defend himself for his crimes. **With the evidence against masher he wouldn't have a leg to stand on. *Novak against. We feel this is too vague and too unpracticable. SE should have to buy French teachers from the UN so that the UN can assure quality of teaching in telford *AAC for *UP for *Shaderia: Against *Dalania against, this is basic extortion by the UN, and is unacceptable. *Novak abstain *Landland against Teaching French as first and only language in the whole of SE French will be made the official language of SE. Teaching English is prohibited - Those caught will be deported to Dalania Anyone who speaks any other language other than French will be deported to Dalania. Anyone caught eating food without fench dressing will be deported to Dalania. Anyone caught not wearing a Beret will be deported to Dalania. (Dalania has been carefully selected as it is it a highly tolerant society) *UP For *AAC for *Novak for *Shaderia: Against, *Dalania against - while we appreciate the trust placed in us, this is excessive and unnecessarily disruptive to the lives of ordinary people *Landland against Teaching French as first and only language in the whole of AAC French will be made the official language of AAC Teaching English is prohibited - Those caught will be deported to Shaderia Anyone who speaks any other language other than French will be deported to Shaderia. Anyone caught eating food without fench dressing will be deported to Shaderia. Anyone caught not wearing a Beret will be deported to Shaderia. (Shaderia has been carefully selected as it is it a highly tolerant society) *Shaderia: For *Dalania against *UP Against *AAC Against *Novak For - but will change our vote if the SE one fails *Landland for Members should be limited to 3 proposals per week, petty attempts to do nothing is becoming tiresome. The week starts on Saturday. *Shaderia for *AAC against *Dalania for * Landland for *Novak against *UP against Организация Объединённых Наций дают все Арсинос Новаку *Novak for *AAC for *UP for *Dalania against Noel Edmunds should be extradited to Loveshack for paedophillia crimes for a fair trial *AAC for *UP for *Novak for *Dalania request that evidence if some extent is given in advance, and that Noel has a fair trial, potentially moderated by a third party. **This will be implemented. Арсинось нельзя говорим и пишем по-английски *Novak for *Lupinis for *AAC against *UP against *Dalania against Investigation of Death on corruption charges *Landland for *AAC LOL (but srsly, against) *UP against *Novak against Noel Edmunds' mother should officially be recognised by the UN as a whore *AAC for *UP for - This is seen a compliment in UP with us being named most promiscuous... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... ;) *Novak Abstain Extridition of Dave Grohl to the Loveshack on peadophilic charges *Landland for *AAC against Implementation of a UN constitution to put an end to this mess *AAC for Laws for following deadline Because the following proposals are very recent, the deadline of saturday does not apply to them, but instead the saturday after. This is for laws being proposed 3 to 4 days or less before the deadline, with exceptions depending upon urgency. Category:UN